clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Wikia Catastrophe
Ideas so far (Jun29-09-SB) * 15:55 Im scared * 15:55 ... Im too scared to fight the 4th part * 15:55 why? * 15:55 but it will be done * 15:56 ... uhh I have to fight anti bodies again * 15:56 v * 15:59 Did you know ZapWire works in the Bureau of Fictious Literature? * 16:00 Yes... * 16:00 zap * 16:00 He's IT! * 16:00 ... Yes? * 16:01 ... Chinstarp penguins are penguins having a line around their cheek * 16:01 theres something wrong with my second template * 16:02 ... some of the words cannot be seen * 16:02 like? * 16:03 anthem * 16:03 I'll be working on Redlink now. * 16:03 ... I'll check back from time to time. * 16:04 it doesn't allow links. * 16:04 ... I'll fix. * 16:04 ... ah, you misformatted a link * 16:05 ... doesnt worl stil........ * 16:08 how? * 16:14 idk * 16:15 I'm still here. :) * 16:16 Me too! * 16:16 Back. * 16:16 I thought the word Holy wasn't allowed? * 16:18 Oh........ * 16:20 hi * 16:20 Hello! * 16:21 Who are Ned and Natalie? * 16:21 wheres explores secret page * 16:22 I don't know, Explorer made them. * 16:23 The catashrophe is excellent so far * 16:24 ... What should Zapwire do? * 16:25 ... He gets in servers and tries to save the PCs? * 16:26 ... Maybe the villains make a virus to sread to computers, and force the editors to delete and edit the * 16:26 ... their favour, Part 2 * 16:26 ... Also, Zap ties to save Kwiksilver, but to no avail. * 16:26 Thank you. * 16:26 Kwik, a few years later, comes back as a ghost. * 16:27 ... Zapwire is constantly reminded by him, so he sets things right...... * 16:27 ... He asks the Mayor to bring Kwik back. * 16:28 ... The organ needs a lot of power to restore characters * 16:28 ... esp. major * 16:28 ... And then, mayor actually sacrifices m=himself to save Kwiksilver. * 16:28 ... A new mayor will be appointed. * 16:29 ... Along with a new narrator. * 16:29 ... Then Benny reveals his Injoface heritage, and he is fired. --[[User:Zapwire|''' Zapwire']] Δ The dark side of the moon 19:30, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Prologue Remember, It's CPFW, Redwall, Sonic, Uncyclopedia, ''then Star Wars. The others come later. Okay, hang on.... 1.This is supposed to be set in 2019, or some time earlier. 2.When Kwiksilver is deleted, THAT'S IT! I don't want him to return. I just want his ghost. Mayor McFlapp tries to save Kwiksilver, but ends up creating Christopher Kwiksilver, who is technically Kwiksilver's son. I love the story so far, but my brothers really want to use the computer so I'll edit later. Cheers! --Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS-Beware the Jabberwock, my son! 22:52, 29 June 2009 (UTC) MAI shone red The sky was red in MAI that very day! --Jolene Tan Just wondering... Could it be possible for Tidalwave11 to be included in the story sometime soon? --''Tidalwave11, just surfing the waves, three times a week'' 08:58, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Glitch! There's a glitch with the grammar in chapter 4! It's turned into an itallic style and some words have suddenly dissapeared! --''Tidalwave11, just surfing the waves, three times a week'' 13:23, November 9, 2009 (UTC) :All fixed, Tidalwave11. Thanks for informing me about it on the shoutbox. It can get messy in situations like this... -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 19:03, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Idea for later event in story -- Mayor McFlapp's Cosmic Joyride Recently I had an interesting idea sparked by extensive research of the solar system and a crash course in physics. Basically, it goes like this... Later on in the story, Mayor McFlapp somehow gets imprisoned on Triton, one of Neptune's moons, by Virus or the Bureau of Entropy. Unfortunately, whoever picked that spot had a poor understanding of the Neptunian system. Mayor McFlapp, taking a leaf from Midas and Herb's book, mysteriously builds a fully-functioning mini-rocket and installs it inside a nirogen geyser on Triton. McFlapp plans to use the geysers on Triton in conjunction with the high speeds of Neptune to practically catapult himself to Uranus, where a BoF outpost (and thus, a portal to the BoF) is located. The rocket's engines heat up a pool of liquid nitrogen at the bottom of the geyser, which violently erupts, propelling the rocket towards Neptune. The rocket enters a band of clouds whizzing around the planet at 525 m/s. The rocket is swept along with the flow and dips into the lower levels of Neptune's atmosphere. At the closest point to Neptune's center, McFlapp fires the thrusters and simultaneously expands the wings, using the extra lift to launch himself out of the Neptunian atmosphere at a speed slightly below 700 m/s, while music parodied from Phineas and Ferb plays. As usual, he "magically" makes it there much faster than he would have in real life, and makes it back to the BoF using a teleporter. Whaddaya think? ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is a link to my talk page. Go figure.']]) View this template 22:14, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Alternatively, the music could be [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8T4Fdr7KWy8 My Ride from Outer Space], as it's more relevant. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is a link to my talk page. Go figure.']]) View this template 22:15, January 11, 2010 (UTC) I was actually thinking of doing realistic calculations for the entire flight, but since the density of Neptune's atmosphere is currently unknown, I guess I might not be able to calculate all the specs. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is a link to my talk page. Go figure.']]) View this template 22:33, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Hate to break it to you, Explorer, but I have no idea what you just said. I don't understand all this "physics" stuff. Nor do I have an an interest in it. --Screwball86 There's a croutan in my salad! 23:43, January 11, 2010 (UTC) T.L;D.R. -- Mayor McFlapp gets imprisoned and stranded on Triton. He builds a rocket (Phineas and Ferb style, with absolutely no visible resources or tools) and puts it in a geyser. The heat from the engines makes the geyser erupt, blasting the rocket into Neptune's atmosphere. Neptune's fast winds and gravity make the rocket go faster, and it launches itself out of the atmosphere going to Uranus. If you can't understand that oversimplified, understating summary of McFlapp's scheme, then either you're a noob or you're just sleepy. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'''Explorer 767]] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is a link to my talk page. Go figure.']]) View this template 00:10, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Nice plan, besides here is a tails plan for when he fights metal, cyclopulas and malcular Note: if you don't read archie sonic comics, you won't get this Tails and his group set off for a base that can try turning tails into an echidna demigod called enerjak, they get there, the legionares ask them a couple questions on why, they take him to the syphon chamber, and boom he becomes enerjak, the mostly undefeatable character in this whole fight. Anyone like it? or are you not getting me? Tails6000 00:33, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Honestly, I have no idea where Willy is going, but I have an idea for him to go and try to find the source of the firing deletion missiles. Oh and yes Tails, I've read all the Archie Sonic comics up until the ending of the Enerjak story arc. Don't get me wrong, I like the series, but my source to the comics came to a halt. --Screwball86 There's a croutan in my salad! 00:51, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Is anyone going to say anything relevant to this discussion's initial topic? ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'''Explorer 767]] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is a link to my talk page. Go figure.']]) View this template 22:04, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Oh yes, of course. Yes, Explorer, the simplified version made sense to me, so I think it's a good idea. Just don't expect me to write t. --Screwball86 There's a croutan in my salad! 22:26, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Sounds good, but it's not relevant to the story and goes off-topic. I'll create a plan sometime, and maybe, just maybe, I'll find a way to add it in, okay?--Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS-Spanners shhh! 23:42, March 7, 2010 (UTC) I'm planning Tails to fight off squidulous and metal explorer before he fights malcur as enerjak (after finding the blade of light) but all I can say...Malcur better run when he sees the blade of light. Tails6000 00:17, March 8, 2010 (UTC) KingH10 Can KingH10 be in it? Here is my idea: KingH10 falls through the celing of the Bureau of Fiction. "How did you get in?!?" asks Mayor McFlapp "You're not a member!" "Well, Virus somehow got me here, and he told me to tell you that he is trying to destroy Wikia because his toaster woudn't toast toast, oh and he made a tense mistake because how could it be toast if it hadn't been toasted yet? Weird, huh?" KingH10 says quickly. '''WELL, THAT'S MY IDEA, I'LL ADD MORE WHEN I CAN Just like everyone else, you're a liiiittle late. --Screwball86 There's a croutan in my salad! 13:37, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Lighthearted Much? I think the new Phineas and Ferb addition is just not lighthearted enough. I was thinking a temporary alliance between Perry and Doof (because Doof's not THAT evil) to stop Malcur/Speed, and Explorer being recruited as a temporary agent in the Agency/OWCA (which is also the P&F BoF). ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'''Explorer 767]] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'SUCK UP DIS TORCH!']]) View this template 22:18, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Nice addition speed, and a question, will this lead to our run-in with Banjo and Kazooie? because then it would be fun Tails6000 12:45, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Yes it will Tails. I had an idea of Grunty siding with Malcur and she battles Tails along with Banjo and Kazooie. Also feel free to edit it Explorer. --Speeddasher Sweet ^_^ I bet that Tails and banjo and kazzoie will get along great, and grunty....lets say malcur gave her back her flesh and bones (no machine for her head) and banjo and kazooie also egt their old moves from L.O.G (nuits & bolts ending and a good thing for tails as well) and besides I wonder if they still have the wrench Tails is gonna do Jiggy rain (allstars racing move) Tails6000 20:38, April 13, 2010 (UTC) So is Tails just going to be in conflict with Banjo & Kazooie? Is anybody? --Screwball86''' There's a croutan in my salad! 22:40, April 13, 2010 (UTC)